


Good Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, This is not very good, Trans Male Character, Wall Sex, bottom murdoc, but that is okay, murdoc might be out of character, top 2D, trans Murdoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: murdoc gets fucked. that is all
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> just going to, uh, warn, that murdoc’s genitalia is referred to as a clit, pussy, etc

The room was dim, lit only by the soft orange light filtered in through the parted curtains as the sun set. 2D had decided to treat his boyfriend to something before the band set off for dinner. 

“A-Ah— Stu~” Murdoc whined, gripping the sheets pathetically as his chest heaved. 

The bassist laid sprawled out on the bed, with 2D sitting between his spread legs, administering delicate touches and soft, teasing licks. 

“C’mon, Stu,” a clawed hand tangled itself in azure hair, “Please, ah— p-please,” he nearly sobbed, grinding his hips up into the singer’s mouth.

2D only hummed, ignoring his partner’s whines to pull away and grab something from the bedside drawer. After a few moments of digging, he turned his attention back to Murdoc, now brandishing a nicely-sized purple dildo.

Murdoc bit his lip at the sight, sharp teeth threatening to draw blood as he spread his legs even wider. He tipped his head back and sighed in bliss, eyelids fluttering, as 2D moved closer and began teasing the tip of the dildo up and down the bassist’s pussy, finally offering him some kind of stimulation.

“D’you think you deserve it?” 2D asked at length, dropping a hand down to stroke his own neglected arousal, taking in the sight of Murdoc hungrily.

Murdoc nodded frantically, keening.

“Y-Yes! I-I— ah, I n-need it—“ He pleaded, face flush and skin glistening with sweat as his hips bucked into the teasing touches.

The singer grinned, nearly pressing the tip of the dildo inside of the older man, still teasing, drawing a whimper from Murdoc.

“Stay still, luv. Don’t you want to be good for me?” 

Murdoc nodded again, blush spreading down his neck and chest.

“Yeah, y-yeah— h-hah—I-I-I wanna be g-good—!“ he was cut off by his own moan as 2D pushed the head of the dildo inside the satanist, working the rest of the cock in at an excruciating pace.

He whimpered as the dildo was finally fully sheathed inside of him, the head snug against his sweet spot, tears of pleasure brimming in his eyes. The size filled him deliciously, his pussy throbbing around it, dripping wet.

Noodle’s voice traveled down the hallway, alerting the pair that it was time to go.

2D smirked and tucked himself back into his pants, pulling Murdoc’s trousers back up and doing the belt, leaving the dildo inside him. He stood and brushed off his knees, gesturing for the bassist to follow. 

—-

At the restaurant, 2D and Murdoc sit closely together, their thighs touching as the bassist tries to limit his movement as much as possible. Each small adjustment sent jolts of pleasure down his spine, making him stifle his noises. He was obviously sweaty and flushed, and, when questioned, told Russel and Noodle he thought he might be getting sick. They were none the wiser.

Once their food had been ordered, Murdoc hurried off to the bathroom, quickly followed by 2D so that he could ‘make sure Murdoc was alright’.

2D hastily drags Murdoc into a stall and locks it behind them, shoving the smaller man against the door, his face and hands pressed against the cool metal as he writhed under the singer’s roaming hands. 2D spent a few moments feeling up his lover through his jeans before yanking his trousers and pants down, forcing Murdoc to bend over a bit more and spread his legs.

The bassist moaned as he was manhandled, and jerked when a large hand grabbed the base of the dildo and started slowly thrusting it into him. He dropped his head, bracing his forearm against the stall door, and moaned, loud and unashamed. 2D pressed himself against Murdoc’s back and bit at his neck, drawing a series of whimpers and cries from the older man.

“S-Such a good little slut for me,” 2D breathed, words stuttering as he took himself in hand and slicked his length with precum. He sped up the thrusts into Murdoc and nibbled on his earlobe.

“Right there! D-Dee — Haah, please, p-please- ah,” Murdoc cried loudly as 2D ground the head of the cock into his sweet spot with every deep thrust, bringing him dangerously close to the edge. 

“Mmh… I w-wanna cum….” He whimpered breathlessly after a few minutes of being fucked into the wall, grinding back into the dildo as best he could.

“Do it, then,” 2D growled as he pounded the dildo into his lover harder, picking up the pace, and took his hand off of his own cock for a moment to reach around and stimulate Murdoc’s hard clit.

“Be a good boy and come for me,” His breath was hot against Murdoc’s neck, voice husky in just the right way, finally tipping him over the edge.   
As he sensed Murdoc coming, he shoved the dildo in as deep as it would go, hitting all of the best spots as the bassist threw his head back and sobbed. 

Afterwards, 2D came into his own fist with a grunt, making sure none of it got onto the back of Murdoc’s trousers. 2D recovered faster than Murdoc, and even after the smaller man had came, he left the dildo inside of him once more.

As the singer went to pull Murdoc’s pants up, he whimpered. In his oversensitive state, each movement gave him shocks of pleasure that were nearly painful, but still so good.

“L-Lemme take it out,” he whined, reaching down, only to have his hand slapped away by 2D’s.

“You can take it out when we get home, Muds,” he gave a knowing smirk, “We’ve got to eat, though. I’m sure Noodle and Russ have been waiting for us.”


End file.
